


Native Warmth

by Viktoria_Owl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl
Summary: After the successful mission, Ahsoka found a peaceful place in the meadow and ask her master to go there in the evening. But they forgot that nights at Naboo are cold.
Kudos: 3





	Native Warmth

Naboo. An assassin roams the streets, ready to kill Padmé Amidala at any moment. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan were assigned to the mission to protect the senator. They were given two days for this while the killer was in the woods, the thug was easier to spot. The Jedi captured the sniper ahead of schedule and had one day left before leaving. Ahsoka has always liked the planet here. So lively and interesting. She was delighted when Anakin informed her about the "day off." Noticing a picturesque mound not far from the camp, she knew where she would go the next day. But the next day they had to prepare a report. And after the report, it was necessary to check the surroundings for traces of another possible killer. After finishing everything in the late afternoon, Ahsoka turned to her master with a request: "Master, please, let's go down to that mound! He's not far from our camp!"  
\- Mmm... Ahsoka I'm so damn tired and besides... - Anakin wanted to say that he needed to see Padmé, but at the last moment he held back.  
\- And besides, you yourself said that fresh air and nature are the best rest! - The Padawan finished with a smile. Sighing, Skywalker smiled and glanced slightly playfully at the student who was waiting for an answer.  
\- Well, okay, okay, we will go to that hill and enjoy this wonderful fauna. 

How beautiful it was on that hill in the evening, from it you could see the crimson sunset in all its glory. These evening sounds of the forest, and these birds sitting in the trees with curiosity looking at the merrily walking master and student. Ahsoka walked quickly through the soft grass, admiring this wonderful meadow. Anakin had a slightly wider step than the Padawan. With his hands folded behind his back, he walked importantly behind Ahsoka and examined almost every tree for a peculiar originality. Here it is, a hillock, seemingly unpretentious, small, but behind it stretched the endless meadows of the planet Naboo. Ahsoka ascended the hill and lay down on the light green carpet. The crimson sun hurried to hide behind the horizon. Anakin lay down next to the student and looked at her. There was a smile on his ward's face. The same childish smile he hadn't seen since she became his Padawan. Anakin was very tired in two days and this atmosphere literally put him to sleep. Ahsoka gazed serenely into the sunset and listened to the evening birds singing. After lying there for a few minutes, she turned her head towards Anakin. He fell asleep on his side, resting his head on his shoulder with an open palm to the evening sky. The Padawan gently rested her head in the Jedi's palm and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth she loved.

*somewhere in a few hours* 

POV. Obi-Wan  
Anakin and Ahsoka left for quite some time. At four o'clock in the morning, they have to leave and they will surely stagger around the ship like sleepy flies. On Naboo, it is usually dark and cool at night. "They will freeze, get sick, then I will write a report one for three... Welp, I almost always do it like that." Taking two cloaks, I went in search of my student and his student. By calm emotions, it was not too difficult to find them. The Padawan, as if afraid to wake up the master, almost imperceptibly pressed the montral to his palm. Anakin didn't seem to mind being used as a pillow. I went up to the student and lightly shook him by the shoulder.  
\- Anakin. It's already cold. Departure in six hours and you should already be at camp. - I whispered in Skywalker's ear. He groaned softly and eventually weakly opened his eyes.  
\- Obi... Wan? - Anakin mumbled.  
\- We have to go to camp, it's already night. It's cold in here, you don't want to get sick, do you? After these words, Anakin turned his head to the student, who was peacefully sniffing at his side.  
\- I'm already getting up... - Leaning on his elbow, the mentor said sleepily. Anakin placed his free hand on Snips's stomach and whispered as he approached her.  
\- Get up, Ahsoka. It's time for us to go to camp. - In response to his statement, Ahsoka only groaned and tried to turn over to her other side. I chuckled loudly and said,  
\- Ha-ha, you taught her a lot, Anakin! She took all from you! - He rolled his eyes and went to lift Ahsoka in his arms. I gave him their two cloaks. Having wrapped the student in a warm cloth, he covered himself. Sensing the sudden warmth and softness of his body, Ahsoka curled up into a ball and pressed herself against his chest. Unhurriedly, the two apprentices and two masters walked towards the base, under a sky strewn with glittering lanterns.

POV. author  
After reaching the base, Anakin bid Obi-Wan good night and walked to the teacher and student tent. Putting the scissors on the bunk, he wanted to gently pull the raincoat out from under her, he just didn't have the heart to brazenly wake the ward. This cloak was huge in comparison with her and looked like a blanket, and even more so a few days ago it had been washed to shreds. In theory, he could afford to sleep peacefully, but he saw little beads of sweat on the student's face. Alarmed, Anakin put his real hand on the Togruta's forehead and noticed that the temperature was high even for her race. Walking over to his bunk and grabbing a spare blanket, he covered the student. Feeling something besides the cloak on herself, Ahsoka began to rush about in delirium, calling Anakin and Obi-Wan. The blanket felt heavy to her, like a slab of stone clutching the fragile body of the girl in her nightmare. The Chosen One began to panic a little.  
\- Ahsoka... Snips, it's okay, it's just a dream, Ahsoka, wake up! - Anakin tried to help. In the end, she got up but did not open her eyes. Staggering on the bed, the Padawan complained of headaches and dizziness. - Now I'll find a first-aid kit, pills for fever and you can sleep normally, just try not to fall, okay? - the Jedi Master said. Tano nodded slowly, still hovering quietly from side to side. Skywalker crawled under the student's bunk for a first aid kit. He always carries her on all errands and puts it next to the ward. And then you never know. This is where the first aid kit under the Padawan's bed came in handy. - So... Somewhere here antipyretic? Oh yes, that's it!.. - Anakin said, still under the bed. After tinkering a little more under the bunk, the Jedi found a small plastic can. Opening the container and taking out one pill, Anakin reached for the flask, but after glancing at Ahsoka and looking at the can, he pulled out the second. - Drink, it will get better. - the mentor said and handed over to the student the tablets with a flask filled with water. Pushing both pills into her mouth with difficulty, Ahsoka drank a small amount of water. She wanted to pass a container of water, but Anakin stopped the action with the words: "Drink, moisture will not hurt you now." Ahsoka hardly took a few more sips. "Cool! She also got a cold in her throat!" Skywalker thought bitterly. Taking the half-empty container, the Jedi put the padawan on the bed. Fifteen minutes later, delirium seized it again. He could not leave a student, they would have to spend the night together. Tent is a tent, but it's cold, you can't get off with a cloak... Anakin threw a blanket over himself from the next bed and sat down next to the poor student.

POV. Anakin  
I really wanted to sleep. Eyes stick together with terrible force. But my duty as a master did not allow me to close my eyes. "Ahsoka is not feeling well! Stay with her!" The instinct of the master told me. "Okay, get some sleep! It will pass by itself!" Consciousness whispered to me. "Oh no. It will definitely not work by itself. I'll endure one night without sleep." I said to myself. Ahsoka was still delirious and called me in my sleep. I put my living hand on Ahsoka's fiery forehead and began stroking it with my thumb, whispering, "It's okay, Ahsoka, it's okay. I'm with you, it's just a bad dream." I repeated this and she calmed down a little, but the temperature did not even think to drop. I sat next to her and slept half asleep. I don't know how much time has passed, but I was worn out by my helplessness. "I'll just close my eyes. Just for a minute. I'll close my eyes and..." I thought with a slight yawn. More precisely did not have time. I have already fallen into the kingdom of Morpheus. 

I dreamed of Padmé and Ahsoka. We were in... Stop. Was that Padme's Naboo house? In the very place where Padmé and I loved to talk about this and that, that small balcony. They stood there and talked about something nice. I went closer to the girls and Snips noticing me looked in my direction. With a childish smile, she pulled me towards them and... I suddenly woke up from Ahsoka's voice. She trembled and whispered something like: "Cold... Master... So cold..." After examining the room, I did not find anything warm and took off the raincoat that was heated from the body. 

POV. Author  
The student wrapped in blankets began to mumble something indistinctly. From all this, Anakin could only make out his own name and complaints about the cold. Sighing, he carefully so as not to frighten the Padawan, lifted Snips, and hugged her gently. She pressed herself against the heat source and calmed down a bit.  
\- Well, well, everything is fine, I'm with you. - Anakin whispered, stroking the ward with his thumb on the lekku. Skywalker sat down in a semi-recumbent position and was immediately taken over by sleep. Lastly, he put his hand on the Togruta's forehead. The temperature dropped slowly. - Now you can sleep, yeah Snips? - The Jedi Master asked with a smile. The happy purr of padawan was his answer.

*in the next morning* 

POV. Obi-Wan  
It was cool outside in the morning, this is Naboo. It's time to leave. Ahsoka and Anakin were late again. Oh... Go for them. Again. Okay, not the first one. Their tent was next door to mine. I went to the entrance and almost opened the door, but suddenly I thought: "It's somehow quiet inside. Too quiet for their usual morning. Suspicious." Once inside, I realized what was the reason for such a suspiciously quiet start to the day. The teacher and student lay in an embrace on the padawan's bed. The most surprising thing I found was that Ahsoka used her mentor like a mattress. The padawan was on top and it was more convenient to wake her up. I gently lifted the padawan's blanket. She felt the cold air on her skin and pressed a little tighter against the teacher. He in turn put his left hand on her lekku. I folded my arms over my chest and, taking a step back, almost tripped over the open first aid kit. The antipyretic jar was open, Anakin's flask was on Ahsoka's nightstand. Everything is clear, Ahsoka had a high fever and the drugs did not help. "Huh! it looks like Skywalker has come up with a new kind of treatment!" flashed through my thoughts. I shook my head, grinning. "Let them sleep. They had a hard night." I thought and carefully left the tent. Cody was walking towards me.  
\- Commander! Where are Commanders Skywalker and Tano?  
\- They're in their tent, Cody. Padawan Ahsoka is ill, so they are not at the landing site.  
\- Oh... Do they need blankets and medicine?  
\- I don't think so. They have already warmed themselves with each other's warmth.


End file.
